


like real people do

by catslikekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikekenma/pseuds/catslikekenma
Summary: In which Wakatoshi waits for Satori to come home.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for deciding to read my fic, it means a lot! <3 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Hozier's song, Like Real People Do, hence, the title. This man is just pure talent, if you have the time, check his stuff out!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader for always being so patient with me LMAO
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

It was a rainy night, one of eerie sounds of rain hitting against the roof and the windows. The television was turned on but only the quiet hum of static was playing. The clock reads ‘2:25’. It was too late for any show to be playing anyway. Satori told Wakatoshi he’d be back in a little while with a sense of urgency in his voice. Satori didn’t tell him where he was going. Wakatoshi never asked. Satori sets Wakatoshi down on the couch, cupping his face with shaky, muddy hands and he places a soft kiss on his head before he turns to leave. He remembers.

“Wakatoshi.”

The door was wide open, and there stood Satori covered in mud and rain. Wakatoshi stares up at him, at his long, red, hair that drooped over his face. He was slouching, his hands falling limp at his sides and he pushed his hair back despite his hands being covered in dirt — he looked tired, his face a mixture of sadness and hurt.

Wakatoshi wonders where he’s been.

Satori sobs. Uncontrollably, of incoherent words and wheezes and he falls to his knees. From where Wakatoshi sat, he could tell Satori was shaking. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or that looming fear, but nonetheless, Satori was a pile of nerves that knelt by the doorway. It was still raining hard outside, and it covered most of the sounds Satori was making. It hurt Wakatoshi to see him this way — broken, fragile, helpless.

“Wakatoshi…” 

His voice is weak, but he’s sure Wakatoshi heard it anyway. Satori forces himself up to his feet and takes a few steps toward him. He was quiet, careful, watching his feet as he listened to the floorboards creek beneath him. He drops his body in front of Wakatoshi with a soft thud. He was exhausted. Satori leans his head on Wakatoshi’s lap, and he reaches for his hand.

“I’m sorry…”

Satori felt Wakatoshi’s hand gently caress his head, his touch as gentle as it could be. The house was silent, neither of them were saying anything. Satori stares blankly at the wall in front of him, tears cascading down his cheeks. Neither of them cared about the mess he was making, nor the world outside that felt like it was closing down on him. It didn’t matter.

He was at home, finally, in the arms of the man he loved and adored. The lights were turned on in the kitchen, and Satori was grateful for the slightly illuminated living room so he didn't have to deal with the dark of the night that stopped just at their doorway. Satori refused to look, so he closed his eyes tightly. His eyebrows furrowed and he cowered further into Wakatoshi’s lap. 

There was something, _something_ in the back of his head, a constant nightmare on repeat and the more he closed his eyes, the more it became horrid and true. He started to breathe heavily, trembling in fear and anxiety, and Satori felt himself slipping back into the darkness — not until Wakatoshi’s hand fell to his cheek. It was enough to pull Satori out of his own hell. Wakatoshi’s hands were cold and firm, but Satori didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

Satori’s hands felt heavy and it shook terribly, but placing it on top of Wakatoshi’s hand just makes it feel weightless and he’s never felt that light before. Satori hesitates for a moment, before he lets go of Wakatoshi’s hand as his own falls back down at his side, gently. 

“I’m sorry...your hands are dirty now…”

Wakatoshi doesn’t care about his hands, about his floorboards getting dirty, hell, he doesn’t even care if Satori left the door wide open. All he cares about is the man on his lap who carries a burden on his shoulders that no one else would be able to know nor understand. The man with the red hair and twisted mind, who loves him more than anything in this world. Satori would do anything for him.

Absolutely anything.

Thunder roared throughout the skies, turning the living room a little brighter than it was for a moment through the open doorway. Satori could feel the mud drip from his hands, to his fingertips, and onto the floor and he counted every drop to keep him sane. 

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

“I missed you.”

Satori looks up at Wakatoshi, leaning his chin on top of his legs. He stares at him with tears in his eyes and it streams down his cheeks. Wakatoshi looked a little different from when Satori last saw him, but he was the same man he fell for and loved for years.

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

It’s only been twenty four hours.

“You’re beautiful.”

Satori smiles a genuine smile. He wasn’t going to love anyone as much as he loves him. Satori knew this, he knew it so well and it _hurts_. Right there in his chest, right there in his muddy hands, right there in the back of his mind where he buried his conscience.

“I’m so sorry…”

He spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss on Wakatoshi’s palm and he nuzzles his head to it. He wasn’t going to love anyone as much as he loves him. 

“You make it so difficult...to love you…” 

Satori laughs and it echoed throughout the living room but it bounced back to him as sobs. The tears won’t stop. Satori had stopped counting. He did something. He wasn’t going to love anyone as much as he loves him.

He looks back up at him and he reaches out to touch his face, to push his hair away from his eyes and Satori sobs harder. Wakatoshi looked a little different from the last time Satori saw him.

“I can’t let you go…”

Wakatoshi’s head falls gently on Satori’s hand, his thumb smoothing so softly over his cheek. Satori leans up to kiss him on the forehead and his eyes flutter close. His cold, cracked, lips lingered on Wakatoshi’s skin before he pulled his head to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to crush him.

It’s only been twenty four hours.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

“I’m so sorry…”

Satori apologizes, over and over again, over something that could never be his fault but he swore, he _swore_ he was going to take responsibility for. He wasn’t going to love anyone as much as he loves him. 

“I just wanted more time…”

No matter how much time Satori pleads for, it’s just never going to be enough. He was never going to be ready. He’s never going to let go. He can’t. He shouldn’t have to. Wakatoshi’s right there with him, in his arms, and he’s never going to let go. 

Satori was going to love Wakatoshi until his very last breath.

Just like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! This took me quite a while even though it's just 1k something words. It was hard to get it the way I wanted it to, but I managed to work it out. So, again, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it and I can't thank you enough!
> 
> This fic is very much open for any interpretation and I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> If you're curious about the song, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjdiiD-ngAg) is the version I kept watching and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9JpaaoGqBg) is the interpretation I went with. Hozier's a beautiful man with beautiful songs and his live performances are so enticing to watch so if you're looking for a new artist to listen to, it's worth checking him out!
> 
> I would just like to thank you guys again, sorry if it's so annoying but aaaaaaaa I just can't help but feel grateful to you, so thank you thank you thank you!!!! <3
> 
> Come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/isseiprank/) and on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unknxwnspecies)!


End file.
